


The Truth and how Barry Allen managed to hide it

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Aquaflash, Awkward Crush, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Omega Barry, Pining, WOW a little self deprecation I'm sorry, just a a teeny bit, no heats thanks, not your usual alpha/omega fic, protectivness, this is hopefully not going to be cliche, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry Allen disguised himself as beta in an all alpha team, the justice league. However, under all the scent blockers he is an omega with a hopeless crush on his team-mate, Arthur. What is Barry to do?





	1. Team discussions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work that I've posted and I just love this ship so much it's hard not to. Anyway, I haven't written in years so this is probably shot and I'm sorry. But reviews, constructive criticsm as well as ideas for this are welcome!! This is proof read by me but its nearly 12am so I wouldn't trust me on this. But anyway, thanks for taking ur time to read this and I hope even though this is shit and SHORT you can still enjoy it. I know alpha/beta/omega stuff isn't everyone's cup of tea but yeah, here I am posting it.

It was no surprise to the Justice League that Arthur Curry was an alpha. He was the rightful king of the ocean anyway and certainly fitted the part. Arthur, or to others, Aquaman, was obviously the alpha dynamic. His appearance at first sight was huge, bulky and tall, as well as intimidating. Arthur looked like an estranged lumberjack when wearing civilian dress, with his sheepskin jacket, however underneath he was a huge mass form of rippling muscle. On top of that, he had tattoos running from his forearms, to his neck and down his abdomen. His hair was always impeccable, never matted, but always captured the image of 'beach waves' and his beard grew just enough to compliment his features.

Overall, Arthur Curry fitted his dynamic to a T. Well, that was what Barry Allen thought. But Barry could well be biased because honestly, the guy had a huge crush on him. Who could blame him really, the amount of power Arthur exerted and the fact that his mane of hair made him seem like a lion, it proved Barry Allen's case.

However, the Justice League assumed Barry was a beta. Though, Barry Allen was not, but in fact an omega who was too afraid to show his true colours, on an all alpha team. He doubted that they would care, but Barry chose not to disclose his true dynamic, and spent his time disguising his scent and saying unnecessary things when due which made him seem like an inquisitive beta. And pining after an alpha, (possibly twice his size, fuck) that probably wouldn't look at him without thinking 'kid', or something along the lines anyway.

Unfortunately, Barry had managed to zip into the headquarters just as the League were discussing dynamics. What a coincidence which was rather a terrible moment for Barry to emerge from his room after working on something all night, but now watching movies.

"Barry, come sit down with us." Diana turned to face Barry with a warm and kind smile whilst Barry held multiple containers of food in his hands. His crazy metabolism demanded that he ate much more than a normal person would.

"Uh, I'm kind of busy right now, you know, doing my job, saving the world, that sorta thing. No time for team discussion!" Barry rambled, gesturing with his hands and frantically picking up the containers of food he previously held but we're now on the floor because of the amount of times he managed to wave his arms around when saying things.

"You're doing nothing but watching movies, man." Vic outed him in a smug voice, as if he knew exactly the type of movies he was watching. Barry looked at him with his mouth agape, his face detailing the betrayal he felt at that moment. Bruce looked to him with a raised eyebrow, whilst Diana was giving him one of those 'Wonder Woman' disbelieving stares, or whatever they were called. Arthur, sitting in a seat with his legs propped up on an ottoman, just chuckled and rose, swaggering over to Barry and leading him to sit down.

The hand on the small of his back was very distracting, and as Barry was asked a question by Victor, he blinked to comprehend what was said to him.

"Can you repeat that, Vic. Didn't catch that with my speediness! Or um.. Fastiness? Nope, going with the first one." Barry smiled at his best friend, (or was he more like a brother, probably) placing down his food on the small coffee table next to him and dug into a container of pasta salad.

"You never clarified what dynamic you are, we all assume you're beta ." Victor repeated, reclining into his soft couch and gesturing with his hand.

Barry froze for a moment, looking at Victor incredulously as if what he said was something absurd. Though, Barry quickly became animated again as not to draw attention to the fact he had paused, and at such a question. Barry laughed the question off, and replied that he was just a simple beta.

However, Arthur noticed the uncharacteristic pause, as did Diana, eyeing Barry Allen with scrutiny as he ate. They would definitely find the truth behind Barry Allen's dynamic.

 

 


	2. Diana knows more than Barry originally thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE WRITTEN THESE NOTES. 
> 
> Anyway I am super super sorry that this is late and super shit! I have been trying to get everyone as close to their character as possible but ughhh it's hard. Plus, I've had writers block dos I have no idea what I'm doing with this. But kind criticsm and comments are very much appreciated.

It wasn’t a secret that Barry Allen was afraid of obnoxiously tall people, since he had accidentally blurted it out during one of the Justice League’s discussions in one of many of Bruce Wayne’s or, Batman’s vehicles. 

When the League fought Steppenwolf, Barry tried to avoid direct contact with the huge Apokoliptian or whatever the huge monster was, and instead he focused on saving people and helping his team, by saving the civilians and then finally getting smashed into a wall by Steppenwolf. Not ideal, as far as Barry was concerned, but Aquaman getting angry at Steppenwolf after he had thrown Barry into a wall, and fighting him off was definitely worth it, (and when is Aquaman not angry anyway, he’s an angry merman). Barry wasn't going to lie, it was kinda hot. He hadn’t ever experienced someone ever being so protective over him. 

The omega deep inside Barry preened at the protectiveness Arthur portrayed at that moment but Barry himself refused to let himself feel that way. It was inappropriate for him to feel that way about a team-mate that he should be focusing on becoming friends rather than harbouring feelings for an alpha that does not know his true dynamic, and will not be interested in an awkward, klutz. Which was what Barry was at heart. 

So inexplicably, Barry was very intimidated by the huge alpha. Arthur was all a no-nonsense-alpha and didn’t take Batman’s shit. Especially when Bruce liked to bring up the whole 'talking to fish' trope. (Barry found it secretly funny but refused to tell anyone, for fear of piranhas). 

It wasn't like others weren't also intimidated by the huge superhero, just not other team mates, Clark Kent was easy around him and he and Arthur got on perfectly fine. Diana and Arthur were past the whole awkward-sitting-on-the-truth-lasso and were quite comfortable with each other, and Victor wasn't quite on the friend level with Arthur, but they both got on fine. Despite Bruce's dry and smart ass humour, Arthur and himself enjoyed the banter they both shared. 

Barry was the only one of the team who tried to avoid alone time with Arthur as much as possible since he was embarrassed of his clumsiness and his ability to blurt out awkward things at any given moment. The team hadn't talked about it and Barry knew they were okay with it-because really, what would he do if they weren't? 

Despite that, it was the truth that Barry was self conscious about his smallness on the team and his awkwardness. However, he did feel that it sort of fitted his role, and made it very easy to pass as a beta. 

Currently, the justice league were discussing yet another villainous problem. Alfred had let Bruce know that there was a new superhero villain roaming the streets, directly targeting omegas as those to kidnap. Barry felt a sense of unease at hearing this news but tried to remain nondescript within the group which was abnormal due to his normally excitable manner. 

"I don't understand why this villain would only target omegas, kidnapping them and taking them some to their hideout. This one we have on our hands is a beta." Bruce Wayne strode in with a glass of whiskey, crossing his other arms and facing the already positioned group. Arthur glanced up to Barry, scrutinising him yet again and making Barry shift in his seat uncomfortably. He felt that Arthur knew noticed his unease and related it to his dynamic, but it was impossible. 

"Probably due to jealousy. This beta has had contact with an omega before, but things probably didn't go right and therefore has a deep grudge against the general dynamic." Clark stated, looking to around to each of the team which all nodded in agreement. It was better to profile the villain beforehand that usually did not make overtly public appearances, much like Steppenwolf. 

"Good thing we don't have an omega on the team, right?" Arthur chuckled with his booming voice and stood up, downed his own glass of whiskey and proceeded to take the rest of the bottle with him to his room. 

"Right." Barry laughed uncomfortably nodding his head and smiling whilst ignoring Diana's calculating gaze. 

"So, I'm off to the kitchen, just getting me some snacks, cos you know I love my snacks, and damn, am I hungry!" Barry awkwardly, jokingly saluted and hightailed out of the room, meeting Victor who had already left the meeting in the kitchen. 

"Hey man, what's the latest?" Barry sat down with a plateful of leftovers at the breakfast bar next to Vic, which was doing research on the latest villain, or the one who had an unjust prejudice against omegas. 

"Not much, tracking this guy is harder than normal." The Flash hummed at the response, failing to respond himself since his mouth was full of food, (no surprise there). 

At the sound of footsteps, Diana walks into the kitchen and fixes herself a drink, sitting down next to Barry. Victor excuses himself, leaving Wonder Woman and the Flash alone. 

After a period of silence (and mainly Barry eating), Diana finally says, "I know what you're hiding Barry. Your true dynamic." 

"What?" Barry chokes on his leftover teriyaki noodles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so ugh this has been a long time coming and I’m really sorry!! But yeah I got really stuck in this halter so it’s really shit and I have no idea what I’m doing with this but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) :)

  
Diana looks at Barry with sympathy. She scoots closer to him and crosses her arms, trying to appear as approachable as possible  
  
Barry is shocked, he can’t imagine how she knows or even found out. He is desperately hoping that the rest of the team don’t know, especially Arthur. An omega in an all alpha team, does not sound good for the public and the press to catch onto, and when they do, will bring out as many stories as they can about Barry’s dynamic. It will be widely speculated upon whether Barry has a mate, or someone within the team, and horrible rumours involving himself- usually always discriminatory.

It happened to almost every omega who was in the public spotlight, they get different treatment to the alphas and betas in the world. This is why Barry had chosen to hide it. Didn’t want to be treated like he was fragile, easily hurt and delicate.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about! I’m most definitely a beta, nothing less, nothing more. Look at me! I have beta features!” Barry rebukes, trying to glass over the situation, however he knows Diana will not let this go and does not believe him at all.(The all knowing Wonder Woman.)

Diana raised a perfect eyebrow (which in all honesty, Barry was jealous of), “I know you’re lying, Barry. I know you’re an omega and you know it too.” Diana smiles weakly at him, which gives him some comfort. Diana, despite being an alpha, is calm, collected and comforting. She is refreshing from the usual alpha stereotype of alphas being aggressive and impulsive.

Barry resigns his fight. Diana obviously knows, and is unwilling to brush over it like a normal issue.

“Well obviously, you can’t tell the rest of the team. We don’t want this getting out, especially me. I’ve disguised myself as this for so long it’d be weird, really weird. Like, I’d be coming out!” Barry looks to Diana with a shocked look which turns into a smile. He finishes his noodles and leaves his plate in the sink. He could wash it up quickly, but who got time for that??

“It’ll be our secret.” Diana smiles warmly at Barry, drinking the rest of her coffee and reaching for another pot.

Somehow, Barry knows that this will be alright.

Unbeknownst to Barry and Diana, Arthur slips away from his hidden place at the doorway, liquor bottle in hand.

“So, the kid’s an omega.” Arthur mumbles to himself, taking a swing of his whiskey. The Atlantean trudges to his room with a million thoughts racing through his mind.

The villain has since become more aggressive on the streets, and the Justice League are worried that it might get worse. The team are seated around the round table to discuss the villain roaming free on the streets.

“We need to catch this guy as soon as possible. It’s not safe for the public for a super villain running around the city, specifically targeting omegas.” Diana speaks, hands clasped together. She distinctly tries to keep her eyes off of Barry whilst she says this. However, her eyes flicker to Arthur who is sporting a intense glare, which was unusual (unless directed at Bruce).

“I’ve finally got a location, he’s down at LaSalle street.” Vic says, and Arthur looks about ready to burst.

Barry sits uncomfortably in his seat, squirming with nervous energy. Arthur looks angrier than usual and he has no idea why. He discreetly tries to sniff himself to check if his scent blockers are working.

He fails; “Barry, are you right?” Clark asks, fave perched in his hand.

Barry jumps, “Oh yeah, totally! Just checking if I smell, the usual.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Barry, you don’t smell. We need to catch his villain, time to suit up guys.” 


	4. Our connection’s so magnetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y’all sorry it’s been so long. I’ve kinda lost passion for this story, but shout out to Shawntel (I think that’s their name??) for always commenting and gave me motivation to write this chapter even though it’s not how I wanted it to be but at least it’s done!! Hope y’all years are going amazin

The justice League were headed to Chicago’s streets, while Barry was trying to keep calm, breathing through his nose slowly. He was thankful that no one noted him doing it, apart from Diana but she made no comment. 

Arthur was sat down in a seat, his trident next to him who lost his hands were crossed. He still seemed angry, but less so now. Barry was sitting behind him, and Bruce was driving the bat car. Victor was in the air close to them, flying just above from the car. Super man flew alongside the car, on a different side. 

The justice league sped down the freeway, minds set on what was to come. They rounded a corner and entered the city of Chicago. The Bat car stopped once entering the Main Street where the suspect was expected to be. 

“Alright, everybody split up. We’ll meet once we find that guy.” Bruce directs in his grave voice. Barry for once, does not have any witty comebacks, too focused on the super villain that specifically hunts omegas. 

He hated the fact that he was so nervous. Barry was fast, (he wasn’t called the flash for nothing) and he could pack a punch if need be. He hated he was so afraid of this alpha super villain, but how could he not? Thankfully, Barry had doubled up on scent blockers, so there was no way the super villain or his team mates could smell he he truly was. 

Barry waved at his teammates and began running around the city, trying to seek out this villain. Victor was probably doing a better job, since he had an advantage and could better find the villain’s location. 

“I found him, he’s near you, Barry. About 400 metres to your left.” Victor’s voice crackled over their shared earpiece. Barry swallowed but sped off the way Victor told him. 

“Thanks man, I’ll get him.” Hart replies back to Victor, just as he stopped in the street where the villain’s location was. 

“Alright, I’m here. No sign of anything yet.” Barry spoke into his earpiece, running forward into the darkened and deserted street. 

He stopped again, looking around while an uncomfortable feeling rose in his stomach. He shook his head to compose himself and spoke into the earpiece again. 

“You sure that this is the right spot, Vic? I can’t see anything yet.” Barry kept his eye out for any sign of movement around him, however feeling the uncomfortable feeling rising into his throat- he had a bad feeling. 

“Yeah man, this was the villain’s Location. Stay there, we’ll meet you.” Victor answered. 

Barry sighed, waiting for his team members to find him. He didn’t have a good feeling around here, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

Instead of waiting, Barry decided to walk into a nearby shop to stock up on all the calories he just burnt. He strode into the snack aisle, grabbing a bunch of various snacks. There was some he couldn’t reach, which were his favourite and Barry grumbled, instead packing different ones into his arms. 

“Can I get this for you?” A man, maybe mid twenties handed Barry his favourite snack he couldn’t reach. The man was tall, (But not as tall as Arthur) and seemed to leer at him. 

“Uhh, thank you.” Barry didn’t know what else to say to this stranger, instead walking off to go pay at the register. 

“Your teammates are taking a long time, omega. Why don’t we go somewhere else?” The man leered at him, and holy shit, Barry’s scent blockers don’t work on this guy. 

It was the super villain that the Justice League had been intent on catching- he was here and knew Barry was an omega. Shit.


End file.
